Fun in the Forest
by Ren's Mistress
Summary: Something that again came to me out of nowhere, light BDSM, voyerism, Alice/Jasper, public sex, explicit, but not too bad.


A/N: Just writing Harry Potter is no fun, I'm gonna start adding other genre's, too.

Summary: Edward hears something interesting in Jasper's thoughts. After hearing this he decides to find things out for himself. Voyerism, light BDSM, power exchange, dom/sub. You've been warned.

* * *

Edward looked around the forest, silently waiting. It had been a week since Jasper had thought about this day and what he hoped happened, Edward was just here to watch. He knew it was wrong, but he didnt care. He wanted to see what they did.

He had heard a lot from his family, hell, Emette was extremely open about his thoughts. He had heard almost everything Rosalie and Emmette had done. Hearing all of the styles they had done, and getting images, not the most fun in the world.

And even though they hid it better Carlisle and Esme sometimes let their minds wander while he was in range. Hearing how different things had affected them, even if things almost always stayed missionary, was never fun. They were his parents (kinda) and he didn't need to know what they did in bed.

But hearing this in Jasper's mind, he just couldn't pass up the opportunity. And getting the time and place was an added bonus.

* * *

Jasper's thoughts

_One week left. Just one more week till I get to see what kinky thing my little pixie has planned next. I hope it's not like last time, but then again, Alice knows I like to be the dominant one. She saw how much I enjoyed having her tied to the bed, with a gag in her mouth. Watching her moan and squirm, teasing her clit. Or that time I came home to her on her knees, head bowed and naked. Or when she had on those cat ears. For someone who seems so sweet Alice can be really kinky. And it's alway something new. These games are always fun._

_Thats not to say I don't like her dominating me, Mistress Alice can be hot. Like when she managed to trick me into being tied, then rode me, always stopping just before I came. Or when she decided it would be more appropriate to use a cock ring. No matter how much she rode me, or sucked me I couldn't cum, the tease. Or when she-_

_Shit, Edward's home, how much did he hear? Alright, um, think of something else, anything else, the alphabet! How many languages can I recite the alphabet in?_

_

* * *

_

After that Edward had stopped listening, hearing the alphabet in nearly every language was boring. And he was planning on finding out if this was still the place. He wanted to see this, at any cost, and as long as he stayed downwind they wouldn't know he was there.

Jasper and Alice didn't disappoint. Five minutes before Jasper was supposed to show up Alice came and started setting something up. After a minute Edward noticed that it was a rope harness, made to hold someone up, but didn't make it impossible to reach them. Soon Alice got in the harness, waiting for Jasper to show up.

Exactly on time Jasper came. After a quick glance at Alice he smirked, already glad she had planned this little outing. Edward watched as Jasper moved over to Alice with a predatory step.

"Hello, Master. I hope you like your surprise," Alice murmured.

"I do like it, slave. You are such a good pet," Jasper responded, smirking.

Edwards jaw dropped after hearing this. They were into power exchange? He never would have guessed, they always seemed so. . . vanilla. Even with that thought, Edward knew that things were just getting started.

Edward watched as Jasper stripped. He watched as Jasper moved behind Alice, bending her head back so that she could suck his cock. Jasper held Alice's hair tightly, fucking her throat roughly, extremely glad that they didn't need to breathe.

Jasper pulled away before he came in Alice's mouth. He dragged his hand down her neck, pinching one of her nipples roughtly. Alice gasped, arching her back into the touch.

"Please, Master," Alice begged softly.

"Please what slave?" He asked.

"Fuck me please, Master. Please fuck me hard," she begged.

Edward watched Jasper move in front of Alice, shoving his cock in her roughly. He watched as they fucked and came, moaning and screaming over the edge.

As soon as the two came, and were still in their post-orgasmic bliss, Edward left silently. This had been an eventful day, and completely worth the sneakiness, and forced hunt even though he wasn't very thirsty yet. He couldn't believe he had seen this, but at the same time, he couldn't wait to see the next show. And all he needed to do was listen to Jaspers thoughts again.

* * *

A/N: Non-explicit but its my first real M fic. I didn't want to go too far cause I still need to work on more explicit stuff. Sorry if you were expecting more. I might end up writing more on this, but not this exact story.


End file.
